1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a system of pneumatic propulsion of cargo and/or passenger vehicles, aimed at improving their physical and functional characteristics, assuring to this system a highly favorable performance in the transportation of cargo and/or passengers.
2. Description of Related Art
A system for pneumatic propulsion of cargo or passenger vehicles is known from Brazilian Patent of Invention No. 7.703.372 filed on May 25, 1977. That system comprises a tube fitted with a longitudinal slot, with a sealing system, through which passes a rod that fastens a set of vanes to the chassis of the vehicle, supported by the tube, the drive being accomplished by means of a flow of high speed air, acting on the set of vanes, displacing the same and, consequently, moving the vehicle freely, through adequate devices, whereby movement generated by stationary sources outside the vehicle is made possible. This system further has brakes which act directly on said devices, and special conduits to accommodate a telephone network. Accordingly, this aforementioned pneumatic drive system is characterized by the pneumatic propulsion of vehicles, powered by stationary power sources. The purpose of the system is to provide an urban transportation system dimensioned to meet current and future requirements; to render compatible in only one concept, optimum characteristics for vehicles, rail network and terminals; and to make significant improvements in the economic performance, speed, regularity, comfort and safety of urban transportation at reduced cost.
A further system for pneumatic propulsion of cargo or passenger vehicles is known from Brazilian Patent of Invention No. 7.906.255 filed on Sept. 28, 1979, that system comprising, among other improvements, valves that make it possible to stop and control the stopping of the vehicle, and to continue the displacing of the vehicle on the route, comprised by the station, as stated in claim No. 15 of said Patent of Invention.
Further improvements in a pneumatic driving system for cargo or passenger vehicles are known from Brazilian Patent of Invention No. 8.301.706 filed on Apr. 4, 1983, comprising, among other improvements, stop valves for the propulsion air duct, for the purpose of blocking or freeing the propulsion air duct, as stated in claim No. 6 of said Brazilian Patent of Invention.